Femte Slag om Yavin IV
Det Femte Slag om Yavin IV, også kendt som Slaget om Massassi Templet, var et slag mellem Oprørsalliancen og Det Galaktiske Imperium der foregik 5 måneder efter Slaget om Yavin i 0 ABY. Det var det sidste slag i den lange Belejring af Yavin IV inden Alliancens base blev evakueret. Belejringen s tropper på Yavin IV.]] Efter tiltintetgørelsen af Dødstjernen gjorde Oprørs Alliancen sig klar til at evakuere jungle månen, fordi de frygtede at imperiet ville angribe. Heldigvis var det meste af oprørsflåden, inklusiv Mon Calamari Star Cruiserne under Ackbar og flygtningeskibene der indeholdt Alliancens ledelse, ikke til stede under slaget og var spredt i galaksen. General Dodonna styrede evakueringen af Yavin basen. Men før hele basens personale kunne blive evakueret, ankom en flåde af Imperiets skibe, der inkuderede nogle Immobilizer 418 cruisere til Yavin systemet. Istedet for at angribe lavede Imperiets skibe en blokade der forhindrede oprørerne i at flygte. Det var Darth Vader der havde givet ordre til blokaden fordi han ville fange oprørernes ledere. Blokaden var så stor, at den dækkede hele Gordian Reach Sektoren. Samtidig var Super Star Destroyeren Executor ved at blive færdigbygget på Fondor. Dette mægtige skib kunne kæmpe mod en hel flåde af små skibe og tjente som Vaders flagskib. Som hævn over dødsstjernen ødelæggelse ville Vader bruge Executor mod Oprørerne. Missioner under belejringen Under belejringen var Luke Skywalker og andre opører flere gange sluppet gennem blokaden. Første gang forsøgte de at sabotere færdigbyggelsen af Executor, men de blev forrådt, og det meste af holdet blev dræbt. Men det lykkedes for Luke at flygte, og han vendte tilbage til Alliancen med oplysninger om det nye krigsskib. På en anden mission opdagede Luke den arktiske planet Hoth. Da han kom tilbage foreslog han at Alliancen skulle evakuere til Hoth og bygge en ny base der. En tredje mission var Missionen på Dantooine, hvor Tycho Celchu sluttede sig til Alliancen. Imens deltog Leia Organa i en konferrence for uafhængige systemer på Kabal, hvor hun mødte Silver Fyre, leder af Friholderne og overtalte hende til at sende deres betydelige flåde af små skibe til oprørerne. Leia sendte også Han Solo ud på en jagt efter enlegendarisk Kraft Juvel, i et forsøg på at bruge den mod Executor. Da de kom tilbage en en anden opgave blev Luke og Leia angrebet af TIE fightere der tilsyneladende kom ud af ingenting. Luke ville finde ud af hvor de kom fra og opdagede en plan som Baron Orman Tagge havde lavet for at gemme sine TIE fightere inden i Yavin, og ødelagde Achtnak Turbine Stationen der var deres base. På grund af dette svor Baron Tagge at han ville hævne sig mod Skywalker. Oprørerne blev ved med at slippe gennem blokaden, og dette frustrerede Imperiets Admiraler det overtalte Darth Vader til at lave et angreb mod Yavin IV. Imens var havde oprørernes ledere problemer; selvom de små skibe kunne bryde blokaden og slippe væk, blev større skibe ødelagt eller fanget. Dodonna kontaktede Mon Mothma og Ackbar og fik dem til at lave et aflednings angreb. Slaget Oprørs styrker under Ackbar angreb Imperiets skibe i Vallusk Klyngen for at narre Imperiet til at sende nogle af skibene i blokaden væk for at forstærke Vallusk Klyngen, og derved give oprørerne mulighed for at flygte. Men den nu færdigbyggede Executor ankom til Yavin 4 med Vaders Death Squadron flåde, sammen med dele af Baron Tagges personlige flåde. Tagge ville afprøve sit nye Omega Frost våben, og have endnu en lyssværds duel med Skywalker – og så begyndte slaget. Imperiet angreb med A5 Juggernauts og AT-STs. TIE Fightere og TIE Bombere, og rykkede ind mod oprørernes base. Dodonna evakuerede basens fly og transportere, men nægtede selv at forlade basen før alle andre var evakueret. Istedet plantede general flere bomber i basen, der ødelagde en hel eskadrille af TIE bombere. De fleste troede at han døde i eksplotionen, men det viste sig senere, at han var blevet fanget og fængslet i Star Dreadnoughten Lusankya. Hans søn, Vrad, var ikke ligeså heldig; han brugte kraft juvelen til at ødelægge skjolder på Executor, den unge pilot fløj sit fly direkte ind i skibet, og satte det midlertidigt i stå. Denne modige handling, kombineret med Admiral Griff's død under en kollision med Executor, gav oprørerne tid til at evakuere. Mange af de overlevende oprører flygtede til Hoth hvor de lavede en ny base. Deltagere Oprørsalliancen *Ackbar *Chewbacca *Jan Dodonna *Vrad Dodonna *Leia Organa *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Vors Voorhorian Imperiet *Amise Griff *Darth Vader *Rogor *501st Legion Optrædender *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Marvel Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Marvel Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Marvel Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Marvel Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Marvel Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Classic Star Wars Volume 2: The Rebel Storm'' *''Classic Star Wars Volume 3: Escape to Hoth'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' Kilder *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Trading Card Game: Battle of Yavin'' Yavin IV 5.